


Moonlite Wedding

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Planning
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sposiamoci oggi. Solo noi due, i nostri testimoni e gli amici che davvero contano.”<br/>Tony gli sorrise e prese uno delle mani di Steve tra le sue. “Non pensavo avessi così tanta fretta di mettermi una fede al dito. Hai paura che nelle prossime sei settimane cambierò idea? Lo sai che nulla al mondo mi farebbe cambiare idea.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlite Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Note autore  
> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi. Inoltre, l'event durante il quale son state scritte era diviso in giornate a tema quindi volevo postarle specificandolo ed insieme al banner del tema stesso.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

Scritta durante la giornata dedicata alle rom-com/clichè

 

_**Moonlit Wedding** _

  
_Prompt: Stony. Tony gliel'aveva promesso. "Una cerimonia per pochi intimi, va bene." Ma mano a mano che i preparativi per il matrimonio andavano avanti, cominciava ad assomigliare sempre di più al Carnevale di Rio._

 

“Sposiamoci oggi.”  
Tony alzò lo sguardo dal programma per il matrimonio che aveva appena lasciato la loro wedding planner prima di andarsene e fissò Steve.

“Cosa?” chiese perplesso.

“Sposiamoci oggi. Solo noi due, i nostri testimoni e gli amici che davvero contano.”

Tony gli sorrise e prese uno delle mani di Steve tra le sue. “Non pensavo avessi così tanta fretta di mettermi una fede al dito. Hai paura che nelle prossime sei settimane cambierò idea? Lo sai che nulla al mondo mi farebbe cambiare idea.”

Steve sospirò. “No, Tony è che... Doveva essere una cerimonia con pochi intimi. Lo avevi promesso, te lo ricordi?”

“Ovvio che lo ricordo.”

“Allora perchè una cerimonia semplice e solo con i nostri amici, si è trasformato nell'invitare mezza comunità di supereroi e nell'avere un party che sembra un carnevale, Tony?” chiese carezzandogli il viso.

Tony lo fissò preoccupato. “Mi sono fatto prendere la mano di nuovo, vero?”

“Giusto un pochino.”

Stark sbuffò e sbattè la fronte contro la superficie liscia del tavolo, rimanendo fermo lì, con la testa poggiata alle decine di fogli su cui avevano discusso lui e la wedding planner nell'ora precedente.

Steve gli carezzò i capelli.

“Volevo solo fosse un ricordo speciale, qualcosa di cui tu potessi andare fiero.” confessò Tony.

“Oh, Tony.” mormorò abbracciandolo e poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. “Non serve un matrimonio da copertina di Vouge per rendermi fiero. Lo sai che sono un romantico, ma preferisco le cose semplici ai grandi gesti. Ti ricordi come mi hai chiesto di sposarmi?”

Tony annuì. “A Coney Island, al tramonto, dopo aver passato la giornata al luna park.”

“Andiamo a sposarci lì. Stasera. Sulla spiaggia, solo noi due e le persone a cui teniamo davvero.”

Stark voltò leggermente la testa per poter vedere il viso di Steve con la coda dell'occhio. Poi si alzò di colpo. “Fanculo, facciamolo!”


End file.
